Guardian
by levy fai
Summary: You think that only the leafai knights have power of the elements, wrong. So when a darkness threatens the Pretear and her knights it's up to the guardian and his mages. Keixoc
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pretear, but I do own the ocs**

Leflai it's inside every man and woman, and is the essence of living things. Its guarded by the knights of Leflai and its Pretear. Yet the other part of Leflai that comes with life is the sprit. Seven mages of the sprit protect the inner part of Leflai they live in a castle protecting the ruler of all Leflai the white lady.

X

A woman sitting in a thrown looked into a crystal ball, she was smiling. Her knights were happy the princess of Darkness was defeated. Her knights Hayete and Sasome were now in love with two lovely girls. She smiled the White lady was happy that the darkness was gone.

She stood up, a dark presence had come, the white lady looked into her crystal ball. A dark figure came into it.

"**Milady of white, I have to say you haven't changed." **

"What do you want dark prince?"

"**To destroy your little knights and Pretear." **

"You can't leave your prison…"

"**Your power can't hold me anymore, their awake dear Lady." **

The lady looked to see three figures were walking, their dark aura was killing all around it."

"**There going to kill them, what are you going to do dear Lady." **

With that the dark presence was gone, the lady stood still, then dropped to her knees. A bird came to the lady worried she looked at the little blue bird and said.

"Call the mages quickly." the bird nodded, and flew away.

X

Three young girls with a young woman were playing by a spring. The woman was reading while the girls were laughing and dancing.

The woman was in her 20's with tan skin and had sliver hair which was in a ponytail and was to her shoulders. She wore a sliver shirt which had sleeves that reached her elbows. On her right wrist was a sliver bracelet that had sliver and gold designs. She also wore dark pants and a sliver sash around her waist. Her face was covered by a mask which was a light gray. Her eyes were a sliver, and was busy reading the book.

The oldest of the girls was around 13 with white hair cut short, and pale skin. She wore a white dress with dark blue designs on the chest and skirt, with a blue ribbon around the waist. Her sandals were a light blue also.

Next was a girl about 8 with dark brown hair which in a pony tail but with two chunks of it around her face. Her eyes were a light blue and she wore a blue shirt and dark blue pants.

The youngest girl was 6 with blond hair and green eyes. She wore a little green dress with golden designs of stars. In her hair was a green headband, she ran to the woman who looked down at her.

"Lune-chan come play with us." stated the girl.

Lune looked at the young girl and nodded her sliver eyes smiling. She was about to play then she saw the bird she then said in quite voice.

"Mai, Inari, and Stara, we need to leave the queen calls us." the girls nodded and followed Lune.

X

"Take that, and that." stated a 18 year old. She had long red hair which was like a flood going down her back. She wore a red shirt which was cut to show her belly and a red mini skirt. Her boots were red also, and she had a golden chain belt, she was smirking at her opponent.

Her opponent was a woman in her early 20's with stock white hair which was cut to her chin. She wore a white robe and a over coat of the same color with dark purple designs, which matched her eyes. She smirked at the red hair, and then motion to attack.

Watching them both was a woman of the same age as the white haired girl. She had dark blue hair and eyes. She wore a dark purple dress and tights with light purple on the ends and cuffs. Then she saw the bird also and looked at her friends and the all nodded.

X

The first group that came were Lune and the girls, when they all saw the White lady kneeling the surrounded her. The second group came in and worried about their queen.

"The dark prince has unsealed his knights, he's after the knights and their Pretear."

"What do want us to do?" asked the blue hair girl.

"I'm sorry, but I have to send you all to the human world, you must find the Guardian."

"Alright we get to go to the human world." said Mai, who then was hit in the head by the red haired girl.

"Ouch, Gwen what's that for." stated the girl.

"For being a brat." stated Gwen.

"Going there does that mean that we have to work with the knights and their Pretear?" asked the white haired woman.

"Yes Tina." stated the white lady.

"I bet Hayete will be shocked to see you Rina." stated Gwen looking at the dark blue haired girl.

She smirked she wondered how her brother was doing, and he had heard about his new love Himeno. She then nodded to the queen, she would have to find both the Guardian and the Pretear.

X

Himeno was walking with her sister Mawata the were heading to Takaka's shop. When they were getting ready to cross the street, a figure came from behind them, and knocked into them. They turned to find a boy had fallen onto the ground, he rubbed his head.

He had black hair and tan skin, he wore a black and blue school uniform, he looked up to show his glasses. He stood up and bowed to the two and said.

"I'm very sorry, but could you tell me where Takaka's shop is?" asked the boy.

"Do you know Takaka-chan?" asked Himeno.

"Yes, my name is Youko Akira, I'm Takaka's cousin." stated the boy.

"Were just heading there would you like to come with us?" asked Mawata.

"Sure." the three headed towards Takaka's shop not knowing that a dark shadow was watching them.

"So that's the Pretear, this is going to be fun."

X

Lune was walking with Stara, looking for the guardian. Lune's civilian form was a blue jeans with sneakers and a blue shirt with a blue jean jacket. The only difference was that you could see her face.

Stara wore a little white skirt and a green shirt with a dark green jacket. With boots with green boots, and held hands with Lune.

_Now were dividing up, Lune you go with Stara, Mai, Inari, and Gwen are together, and myself and Tina will go with each other. Our goal is either find the guardian, Pretear or one of the knights before the first attack._

"Lune do you think we'll see Kei?" Lune looked at the little girl and shrugged. On impulse she gripped the girl's hand tighter.

Lune and Kei had a history, and she hopped that it would stay history. She looked at Stara and then looked and saw a red haired man. Stara ran to him, while Lune seemed to walk a little slower.

Goh was on his break when he saw a blond hair girl he smiled. When the little girl came over he reached down and held her in his arms.

"Goh-Kun, you look good." stated the little girl.

"Hey there Stara-chan, what are you doing here?"

"We're here because we need to find the Guardian." Goh looked to see Lune who had come over.

"Lune, it's been a long time, so what happened after all the White lady wouldn't send her mages, unless you guys are on vacation?"

"I wish, no the knights are gone."

"You mean those knights?"

"Yes and their after the Pretear…"

"I have to help Himeno." Goh said, Stara looked at Lune who nodded , and followed Goh.

X

Just outside Takaka's store the three stopped something was wrong, before anyone could move. A sword swung at them, Himeno grabbed Mawata and landed on the other side of the street. Akira landed on his bottom, and looked at the two girls, a side of him took over, he need to protect those girls, then he heard the door opened of the store, and his cousin came out.

"Come on out, who ever you are, only a coward attacks women." stated Akira.

"Brave words from a boy." stated a voice. A figure stepped out, and all of the girls gasped.

He was a man with dark hair and black armor but what shocked them was that he looked like an elder version of Mannen. He smirk and raised his sword but before he could bring it down he had to doge when a sliver light attacked him.

Himeno turned hoping to see Kei but when she saw a woman she was confused. The woman headed over to Akira, and then helped him up.

"So you're the one." she said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Akira.

"There's no time to tell you. Give me your hand we need to combine."

The girl took Akira's hand and then a glow came from both of them. Then when the light was gone Akira stood there in a armor. It was sliver with golden hints, he also had a face mask.

"What just happened, and where did that girl go?"

_Clam down, I'm still her just combined with you._

"Your inside of me, get out."

_I'll get out when our job is done okay?_

"So the White Lady has sent her guard dogs." stated the Mannen look alike. Then he waved his hand and a dark shadow started to transformed.

It turned into a monster, Akira was shaking he didn't know what to do.

_Don't worry we can fight that thing, it's just a shadow. Now just use my powers._

Akira nodded and then aimed at the center of the monster and said.

"Shining moonlight strike." a beam of light hit the center of the monster.

Then another attack came over but Akira didn't have time to doge. When the dust cleared, Akira was safe but he saw that a glow had protect him.

_Are you okay? _

Akira was fine but he looked at the enemy knight, then a fire came between him and the knight. Akira looked to see a young blond hair girl and a red hair boy. Himeno looked to the boy and said.

"Goh, we need to help." then came a light and Himeno became the fire Pretear.

Akira was shocked, then he saw that knight was laughing.

"I didn't think that when I found the Pretear I would also find the guardian, but I don't think my master would want me to fight you two just yet." he snapped his fingers and left.

"Himeno what's going on?" asked Akira, who then felt a glow and saw that he was back in his clothes and saw that the girl that bonded with him was on the ground she was also bleeding.


	2. Chapter 2

_She was walking alone in a hallway, she was looking around it was the first time that she hadn't been in. Then she wasn't alone, she looked up to see a boy a few years older than her. She smiled and waved at the boy, he smiled at her. He jumped down and hugged her. _

"_Hello Kei." stated the girl _

"_Hello Lune." stated Kei. _

X

Lune woke up and looked to a face that she hadn't seen for a while. His hair was golden and eyes were looking at her. She frowned and then looked at him and then at her surroundings.

"Your in one of the rooms in the Awayuki mansion."

"Hum." stated Lune as she sat up, she saw that her left shoulder and arm were bandaged.

"Well what did you expect you did take the attack meant for the guardian." stated the man.

"You would do the same thing for your Pretear." stated Lune.

"At least she isn't a newbie."

"Oh, would it be better if I let him and your precious Pretear die?"

"You could of call on the mages."

"They wouldn't get there in time and you would have done the same thing in my place."

She looked into those golden eyes, he looked into her sliver eyes, they were at a standstill. He started walking out, he need to talk to the knights and mages also the new guardian and tell them what was going on.

"Kei the one that attack, he was Mana." Kei stopped, and looked at Lune.

"That means the other two…."

"It's a possibility, I would surprise if it weren't them." stated Lune in a knowing tone.

"Were going have to tell them." stated Kei with a sigh.

"I know." stated Lune, she turned and Kei saw the scare it started from Lune's ear to her collar bone, and was white from age.

C

"So let me get this right, I'm the Guardian and I merge with you mages like Himeno but she's the Pretear and preats with the knights?" asked Akira, who was sitting on a chair looking at girls in front of him, the knights were off to the side with Himeno who was just as confused.

"I'm with Akira here, you guys never told me about the mages." stated Himeno as she looked at Hayate.

"Because they don't come out often." stated Sasame.

"He's right, we do come her into the human world but not all at once.." the white haired mage was hit in the head by the red haired.

"Mai, why don't we introduce ourselves before we tell them anything."

"Good thinking Gwen." stated the dark haired girl, she then looked at the two and said.

"I'm Rina mage of the air."

"I'm Tina mage of music." stated a white haired girl with hair cut her chin.

"I'm Gwen mage of the flames of love." stated the red hair girl.

"I'm Mai mage of snow." the white haired girl smiled.

"I'm Inari mage of the sea." stated the dark brown haired girl.

"I'm Stara, mage of wishes." the youngest child said as she held Tina's hand.

"What about the one that merged with Akira?" asked Himeno.

"My name is Lune, I'm the mage of moonlight." they all turned to see the knight of Light walking the mage.

Stara let go of Tina's hand and ran to Lune who knelt down and grabbed the child and picked her up. The young girl was smiling as the elder spin her around, and then she let go when the elder put down.

"I need speak with the elder knights, and mages, along with the Pretear and guardian."

"Wait does that mean that Kei finally said that he loves you ask you to marry him?" asked Mai.

This caused the knight of light to voice a no while the mage blushed. The two humans were clueless and were looking at the two, but the two fire users got the younger ones to head out, they deiced to stay with them.

"Okay Lune, Kei what do you want to tell us." stated Sasome.

"That the knights of darkness are unsealed and they have taken the forms of the fallen leafai knights." stated Lune.

The knights and mages in the room were shocked. Himeno who knew the story on how they lost the knights filled Akira in. Hayate looked at Lune he then said in a cold voice.

"How do you know?"

"The one we faced was Mana."

"That's why you wanted the younger one's out there along with Goh and Gwen." stated Sasome.

Lune nodded and sat down in a chair, this caused Kei worry but she waved him away. She then looked at the Pretear and Guardian, she sighed.

"I'm sorry to bring you into this, but you were chosen to help protect the Pretear."

Akira nodded, and motion Lune to say more, she looked at Rina and Tina the both nodded.

"The ruler of all leafai is the white lady, she lives in a castle where she's guarded by the mages. Long ago, a dark force took hold and made a equal threat. He's the dark king, ruler of shadows and keeper of death. His power even rivals **Finner**, he destroyed half of leafaina with the power of his knights. It took a knight and a mage to seal the knights in a dark sleep, while the White lady used her own power to seal away the darkness."

"If that's so then what caused the seal to break?" asked Akira.

"The seal isn't broken, not yet it seems someone or something has made a small enough opening that dark king could use his power to awaken the knights. His goal is to destroy the Pretear so the leafai here would be easy to feed."

"I'm not going to let that happen." stated Hayate.

"Brother, when she means that he'll destroy the knights as well." stated Rina, and Tina nodded.

"Oh." stated Himeno, she was worried that this was her fault for being the Pretear.

"Himeno it's not your fault, you didn't cause the seal to leak." stated Hayate who felt her worry.

"Why do I feel like I'm intruding on something?" whispered Rina to Tina who laughed.

They both turned to see that Lune was looking at the couple, a slight smile on her face, and then they noticed Kei looking at Lune. They both smirked and asked the two,

"So is there anything else you would like to tell us?" the two lights snapped out of there day dreams and looked at the two mages.

"No." stated Lune and Kei together which caused the two girls to smile.

They looked at each other and blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by the people in the room. Then the doors opened again, and the young knights, and mages came in.

Shin and Stara went to Lune the woman smiled at the little ones.

"Lune can we sleep with you tonight?" asked Stara, she was holding Shin's hand.

"Shin Lune was in a fight or do you remember, she just got up." stated Mannen, who then was given a sharp stare from Lune.

"Of course you both can, I even have a story to tell you." she said as she grabbed the two young children's hands.

C

Kei looked into Lune's bedroom to find herself and the kids asleep, a book was in her hands while Shin was on one side and Stara on another. They both had their Pajamas on and were facing Lune.

Kei careful put the covers over the three and then paused, Lune's sliver hair was down and she wore a white night gown. He took the book away from her then saw that she placed her arms around the children. Kei couldn't help but smile, a smile that echoed in Lune's sleeping smile.

He then bend down and brushed his lips against hers and then left, the room quietly. He didn't noticed that when he left the room three sets of eyes were watching him leave, and would start a chain reaction of many things over the course of weeks.

End of chapter please rate.


End file.
